


Exhaustion and Warmth

by 2am_Writing_Addict



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Needs Sleep, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Exhaustion, Historical Inaccuracy, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmate AU, Tired Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_Writing_Addict/pseuds/2am_Writing_Addict
Summary: In a world where people are in a permanent state of exhaustion without their soulmate, Alexander lives without the warmth of energy.





	Exhaustion and Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this work! 
> 
> Here are the translations in case you need them, they are also at the end:  
> Petit Lion - Little Lion  
> Mon amie - my friend  
> Mon chéri - my darling  
> Mon coeur - my heart

Everybody knows, you never notice yourself how exhausted you are before you meet your soulmate. But when you do meet them, that exhaustion flows away. The side effect, every moment apart gradually drains your energy back down to the level it was before you met them. Which to you, is exhausted. Everybody who has ever met or even heard of Alexander Hamilton knows, he has not yet been lucky enough to meet his soulmate despite the average age of the first encounter being fifteen. The lack of soulmate given energy combined with four hours of sleep on a good day, the rest of his time stolen by work, gives a man an impressive aura of exhaustion.

"Petit Lion?" Lafayette called into the mostly abandoned aide-de-camp office. There was a single candle still lit, flickering on the desk tucked into the back corner of the room, the desk Alexander had claimed from day one. Apparently, it is the perfect place to avoid the hustle and bustle of the rest of the aides. Not that it is possible to distract Alexander when he is working so really, it was no surprise to Lafayette when he didn't acknowledge their greeting. With a long-suffering sigh, they crossed the room and lay a firm hand onto Alexander's the moment his quill left the paper to drop onto the next line. "Mon amie, it is time to rest."

"What! Lafayette I can't. I have this letter to, to, um, you know and-"

"No, I don't, to whom?" A concerned expression fell over Lafayette's face. To forget who he was writing to, that was serious.

"To, um, Congress, yeah Congress, and I-" Alexander's stumble to provide an answer prompted Lafayette to find one of their own. The words Brigadier General Nathanael Greene, which flowed along the top of the page, written in Alexander's own hand, supplied an answer.

"Non, mon amie, this letter is for Nathanael Greene, who is not currently in Congress." Their nimble fingers plucked the quill from Alexander's and deposited in its rightful place on the desk. Placing a single finger to Alexander's lips as he opened his mouth to protest, Lafayette slipped two arms around his painfully thin waist, formed over years of nonexistent meals, and lifted him clean out of the chair.

"Laf! Wait! Fine. Fine! I'll go to bed just let me walk by myself!" Alexander squirmed in his grip but Lafayette simply tightened their grip, pulling him against their chest with his arms pinned between them. This movement gave Lafayette an unobstructed view of the letter, which lay discarded on the desk, urging them to attempt to satisfy their curiosity. Stealing a glance at the writing confirmed their hypothesis. Alexander was still writing to Nathanael Greene, even if he didn't consciously remember that. Not that it was a surprise to Lafayette, after all, the only thing that exceeds Alexander's reputation for being exhausted, is Alexander's reputation for being a literary genius.

Filing the information away for later, Lafayette turned and carried the mostly immobilised, but still complaining, genius up the stairs to the aide-de-camp quarters. Four walls and a door was a rare luxury for them, and having to only share with one person made the whole experience equal to that of finding an oasis in a desert. For the first time in months, they were clean, dry, warm, and with a half decent food and drink supply. The rooms were provided by the elderly owner of the local inn who wanted to do his bit for the revolution but was too old to join the fight himself.

Alexander's door was about halfway along the corridor and thankfully had a broken handle and an inhabitant who never bothered to take the time to lock the door, allowing Lafayette to knock it open with their hip. Although no newly awakened voices broke Alexander's tirade of complaints at being carried, not having met your soulmate when all the other aides had did have some advantages, such as no roommates, being dropped unceremoniously onto the old mattress of his bed did. Lafayette took advantage of the only pause since lifting him and spoke.

"Good night, mon amie." When at the door they turned back. "Don't even think about going back down to work. Go. To. Sleep." A snore confirmed that Alexander had acquiesced. Lafayette smiled as they silently pulled closed the faulty door and crossed the corridor to the room they share with Hercules, one they managed to nab when there were a few rooms extra after allocation. The extra rooms would not sell with the vast military presence in the corridor so the quickest officers took the spares.

Pushing the door open, Lafayette was greeted by the sight of an obviously drained Hercules looking up at them. Closing the door and letting darkness engulf the room, Lafayette wordlessly crossed the gap between them and catching Hercules' lips in a gentle kiss, telling him that they missed him with only the slide of lips across each other, slow and passionate. As they pulled back for air. Lafayette dropped their forehead to Hercules', unwilling to be even a centimetre further apart than they had to be, their warm breath mingling between their barely parted lips. Hercules slid his arms up over Lafayette's chest and hooked them around their neck, tugging them down to lie beside him. 

"From what I heard, Alex wasn't too pleased with you enforcing bedtime." Hercules' words brushed the tender silence to the side momentarily.

"Oui," Lafayette slide their arm to rest on Hercules' hip. "He has quite a roar, our Petit Lion."

Hercules hummed in agreement as he drew Lafayette closer. Their lips met once again, bodies pressed together, energy warming them in every place their skin touched. And then they just weren't touching enough for their exhausted bodies. Lafayette was the one to force themself to pull back eliciting a whine of protest from Hercules.

"Let me get undressed, mon chéri, I will not take long." They rushed to strip, leaving their clothes hanging on the back of the lone chair and rejoined Hercules on the bed. With the cloth barriers gone, their bodies intertwined in an embrace of warmth. Not like fire though, Soulmate energy isn't like fire, Lafayette mused, it's a blanket left to warm before being laid on your cold skin. It is calm and safe and... home, no not home, Hercules, although there isn't truly a difference. 

"Sleep well mon coeur," With a content sigh, Lafayette buried his head into the crook of Hercules' neck and let his eyes slide shut.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Hercules responded, closing his eyes and sinking into Lafayette's warmth. The kind of warmth that comes from curling up beside a roaring fire, a beacon of hope in a cold winter of war.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the translations in case you need them:  
> Petit Lion - Little Lion  
> Mon amie - my friend  
> Mon chéri - my darling  
> Mon coeur - my heart
> 
> I know I didn't do my idea justice so here is my thinking behind their warmth descriptions. To me, Hercules is a calm presence, a gentle heat that comes from regulating his true beliefs for his work as a spy but with a warm passion all the same. Lafayette, however, doesn't hide his role in the war and so can burn bright like a campfire.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P.S. I love comments so please say what you think!


End file.
